Hajime Nakiri
|japanese_=初め (Hajime) |image1= NoPicAvailable.png |caption1= Hajime in Dead or Alive 6 |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Hajime |also_known_as= The Hero |other_names= |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 6 |martial_art= Shin no Sozo |place_of_birth= Japan |nationality= Japanese |date_of_birth= April 4 |age= 19 (DOA1 - DOA4) 21 (DOA5) |status= Alive |blood_type= A |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Male ( ) |height= 174 cm |weight= |measurements= |eye_color= Brown |hair_color= Black |occupations= Programmer |former_occupations= |alignments= Good |former_alignments= |hobbies= Playing Video Games |food_and_drink= Ramen Coffee |relatives= Hina (Sister) |love_interests= Kasumi |friends=Danzo Naoki Yujiro Ayane Hayate Ryu Hayabusa Helena Douglas Leon Dwayne Irene Lew |rivals= Shuichi Jann Lee Hitomi Lei Fang |japanese= Akira Ishida |english= Johnny Yong Bosch |live_action= }} Hajime (Japanese: 初め) is normal college student and a martial artist who debut in Dead or Alive 6 Hajime is main protagonist in Dead or Alive series since Dead or Alive 6 and was the winner of the Sixth Dead or Alive Tournament. Hajime work as a Programmer and is the son of Soichiro a master of Shin no Sozo and a Student of Danzo a legendary martial artist and creator of Shin no Sozo He became a student of Danzo and learn Shin no Sozo after Learning what happen to his Father who disappear about 7 year ago History Early Life Hajime was the son of Soichiro a student of Legendary Martial Art Master Danzo Hajime has a younger sister name Hina and the two were very closed as children and had always looked up to her brother When he was six, Soichiro in hope he could train Hajime and Hina in Shin no Sozo but Hajime wasn't particular great in martial arts so Hajime mostly focus on computers instead much to his father disappointment and instead follow his uncle Kojiro footstep in computers and programming and Soichiro allow Hajime to do what he want to do Hajime was bullied by his peers in primary school due his frail nature with Shuichi often rescue him Because of this He was insecure about himself of his lack of great physical abilities he never great at sport as such he often skip gym classes and often spend his time studying to become a programmer like his uncle Hajime was closed friends with Shuichi Naoki and Yujiro the four of them often hang out each other however when Shuichi's father died Hajime and Shuichi's relationship has distant since then When Hajime was twelve year old his father suddenly disappear which left Hajime and Hina with just only their mother taking care them but she soon felt ill from overworking which led Hajime studying much harder to become a Programmer and support his Family once he enter high school he finally earn his job he want and spent most his time working at home get the job done Events during First Tournament When Hajime was walking home to get his Programming work done as he been study hard to get his job as a programmer to support his family after his mother fell ill due to his father disappearance During the time Hajime encounter a strange group of people and began chasing him Hajime ran away from as far as possible Hajime was eventually corner the group introduce themselves as members of a anti faction in DOATEC led by Victor Donovan Hajime was beaten up and the group begin restrain him before a Mysterious old man appear save Hajime and then take Hajime to safety. At a another Location The Mysterious Old Man introduce himself as Danzo and treated Hajime injuries he then explain Hajime about why his Father Soichiro disappear and the man responsible behind Soichiro's Disappearance was Victor Donovan he then Explain to Hajime that Soichiro was a student of his and explain his father past to him and master of Shin no Sozo and the reason why they were after him Hajime wanting to find out what happen to his Father ask Danzo to train him Danzo refuses but after much persuading he accept and went through hard training After a few days of Training Hajime ask Danzo to let him return home as he feel that his Sister would worry about him which Danzo accept let him return Hajime return home where Hina was worried about him ask where he had been for last few days though Hajime refuse to answer and went back to his room to Finnish his Programming Work after a few weak Hajime head to school where he encounter Leifang who was being harassed by Gangster Hajime save her but Leifang was angry that she could handling herself challenge him to Fight and Hajime manage to defeat her which led her to training hard so she could defeat him Hajime Events during the Second Tournament Meanwhile Hajime visit Danzo and asked him on finding any information on Donovan. Danzo suggest to look into the Dead or Alive Tournament stated it related to Donovan Hajime ask his friend Yujiro look it up explaining the situation to him and discover that recently the CEO of DOATEC Fame Douglas who created the Dead or Alive Tournament was Assassinated Hajime ask Yujiro to cover his Programming Job while he head to Germany and to gather information on Donovan Hajime eventually arrived at DOATEC Headquaters in Germany where he discover that DOATEC had been doing research into creating genetically-enhanced super-soldiers, by using the tournaments as a cover-up to study fighters, or even as test grounds for their experiments. They would even kidnap fighters to use as test subjects for some of their experiments and learn about the Mugen Tenshin Clan before Hajime would discover more on the matter Hajime encounter Christie and attempt to killed Hajime as he discover too much Hajime manage to fought her off and escape. As Hajime continue his escape He encounter Shuichi to his surprise asking why he here and reveal that he after Victor Donovan because he is responsible for his Father's Death surprising asking what to happen to him Shuichi refuse to answer and both of them fought soon afterward continue his escape and encounter Kasumi α wonder what she is and fought her and Hajime was left injure but manage escape soon Hajime treated his injuries and return to Japan Events during the Third Tournament Hajime return to Japan and visit Danzo where he soon collapse from exhaustion soon Danzo treated his injuries and Hajime explain Danzo the situation and asked him about the Mugen Tenshin Clan Danzo explain the Mugen Tenshin clan is prominent clan of shinobi, located within the mountains of Japan and explain their capabilities to Hajime and told Hajime that he need get stronger and decide to teaches Hajime their technique as he manage learn both Tenjinmon and Hajinmon as part of his Shin no Sozo after a few week of training Hajime master it and Danzo then told Hajime that he should learn many other Martial Artist style to get stronger he recommend Hajime to learn under Gen Fu in China who is a Old Friend of His and Hajime heeded his advise. Hajime later arrived at China as a part of exchange trip and meet Gen Fu and ask him to take as his student and mention Danzo which Gen Fu accept he recommended Hajime to fight his student Eliot in a Sparing which he accept and won Gen Fu recognizing Hajime skills asked Hajime to fight him after a few week of training He thank Gen Fu and later asked him about Dead or Alive Tournament Gen Fu inform him that a Fourth Dead or Alive Tournament is being held but stated that the deadline to enter the Tournament had ended soon Hajime said farewell Gen Fu and Elliot and return to Japan . Events during the Fourth Tournament Shortly after returning to Japan Hajime receive a Letter from a CIA Agent named Dwayne to meet him and request him capture a man name Trevor a Former British Military Officer turn Mercenary Hajime question him why Dwayne reveal that Trevor is working for Donovan Dwayne then Introduce Irene Lew a fellow CIA Agent and Ryu Hayabusa an shinobi and member of the Hayabusa Clan. Soon Dwayne explain that Hajime's Father came to them to investigate what happen to Shuichi's Father where it was reveal Shuichi's Father was use as a experiment for Victor Donovan research to create an ultimate fighter then die from Injuries Ryu explain that the Shin so Sozo was similar to Raidou style who a member of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and asked Hajime to fight him to test his worth afterward Ryu was satisfied Dwayne informed that he should armor himself Hayabusa gave him a "chuusen"—a small, submachine gun like weapon to Hajime Dwayne then recommend Hajime to meet a former mercenary name Leon and that he could provide information on Trevor and he located in Italy. Hajime arrived at Italy and meet Leon and ask for Information on Trevor though Leon refuse to answered and Hajime began to fight him soon Leon asked Hajime why he want information on which he answer that he need find him so he could find out what happen to his Father stated he need to protect the people he love and because of his Father disappearance his mother fell ill because of Leon eventually agree to give him information and explain Trevor background and that raised in England by his Mother and entered the military go on to become Major in the Special Air Service. Throughout his career, Trevor ran British mobility division in Kabul and Bosra. As head of the S.A.S. Mobility Division, Trevor specialized in a unique brand of "vehicular warfare", operating military vehicles and displaying a high degree of competency in motor mechanics and repair, as well as being an expert in desert warfare and as well a combative martial artist. He was later dishonorably discharged from military service and later became mercenary. Leon decide to help Hajime and offer him a deal supplying with weapon he might need in exchange for money and assist him in his Mercenary work which Hajime accept Leon gave a phone with a app that would everything he would need so that he get anything from him at any given time and gave him a file on Trevor so would be able to locate him Hajime return to Japan and meet with Yujiro and ask him to help him locate Trevor and gave him the file on Trevor and Yujiro began serch his location soon discover that he is at DOATEC Tritowers and immedility head there before that Hayabusa appear and inform him that Mugen Tenshin Clan is preparing to attack there and told him to be careful not to get caught in the crossfire before he leave. Hajime arrived at the Tritower as he begin searching where he was confronted Nikolai and begin to fight him later as Hajime continue on Christie appear recognizing Hajime from before asked him what his reason for being here Hajime refuse to answer and fought her soon he manage to escape from Christie grasp Hajime find Trevor and confronted him where he soon engage him in a fight Hajime manage to defeat him but fail to capture him and escape soon when the Tritower being attack by the Mugen Tenshin Clan Meanwhile, Hayate and Ayane were still fighting off DOATEC soldiers, and had to resort to using the Art of the Raging Mountain God spell to take out most of them. They made it out of the TriTower, only to have to face Alpha-152 themselves. As Hajime procead on escaping where he was confronted by Shuichi which Hajime ask why Shuichi is here Shuichi refuse to answer before fighting him Hajime encounter Alpha 152 and fought it and soon Hajime escape. Two years Training under Danzo Events during the Fifth and Sixth Tournament Character Appearance Hajime is young man and had slightly long but neat black hair seem to lack muscle compare many Male character however develop more muscle after much training with Danzo Hajime has been described as being very attractive by several characters Personality Hajime is seemingly cynical due to how he behaves, but it would be better to describe him as a realist. He is quite skeptical and is a serious person and responsible though he sometime a bit of Pushover at time and is logical and smart, often annoyed by the idea of not being able to understand someone or something at all Hajime is a rational thinker he is the type of person that doesn't take anything that is illogical. Hajime is almost always a calm and collected person, rarely showing any signs of distress. He is also a very emotional person and lets his emotions control him from time to time and Because for most of his life he was often bully when he was young child and often beat up because he is weak and couldn't defend himself making him very fragile and is very insecure about his lack of physical abilities and it bothers him deeply and view himself as a weakling and feel pathetic for not doing anything as he unable help people and only get himself hurt. However this change when he learn about what happen to his Missing Father Soichiro and learn Shin no Sozo Hajime is all way have been a very distant and he never interact with other people the only people he is close to is Shuichi Yujiro and Naoki and had been friends with them every since Hajime has rarely interact with a girl and had never talk or go near to a girl or closed to one and the only girl he interact with was Hina his younger sister and has only interact with some girls such as Leifang and Kokoro before he met Kasumi the first time he ever been very close with a girl. In truth Hajime is generally pleasant and easily exhibits kindness and thoughtfulness to others around him; he genuinely cares about everyone and does not wish to see the ones closest to him to suffer or get them in danger. Hajime is capable making people feel comfortable and is willing to listen and give advice and he is able to makes even the most antisocial feel more relaxed and they often reveal things about themselves they wouldn't tell anyone else such as Ayane where she become surprise that she would tell her own traumatic past to Hajime. Hajime was heavily implied that he is romantically inexperienced, appearing somewhat shy and even naive about the topic. He once mentioned that he hadn't really thought about it and has never asked a girl on a date however several girls has began to develop romantic feeling for Hajime Etymology Hajime (はじめ) is the Japanese word meaning "beginning" (初め, 始め). In the Japanese traditional martial arts such as karate, judo, aikido and kendo, it is a verbal command to "begin". which refer to Hajime learning Martial Arts Relationships Kasumi Hajime first met Kasumi while gathering information about MIST and about the Mugen Tenshin Clan at First she mistaken Hajime as a enemy before Hajime save her from Assassins from MIST Kasumi has since then she accompany Hajime around before the Sixth Dead or Alive Tournament Hajime doesn't want Kasumi get involved with him as he fears that Kasumi would get in danger if she was around with him however Kasumi has accompany him almost everywhere he go Ever since then Kasumi shown to care for Hajime and worried about him acting to Reckless and understand the pain that Hajime been go through due to his Father disappearance When Hajime went to investigate at a secret MIST Laboratory located in Japan and discover duplicate clone of Alpha-152 as part of Project. He was confronted by a Genetic Enhance Solider who proven to strong for Hajime and greatly wounded him until Kasumi arrived and save him she fought the genetic enhance solider but she eventually manage to overpowered the genetic enhance solider but let guard down when the genetic solider feign surrender and Kasumi was almost killed but Hajime save her at the last second and kill the genetic enhance solider with the sword that stab him Upon realizing how her indecision had nearly killed both Hajime and herself Kasumi collapsed to the ground in tears. She believed that her presence near Hajime had put him in danger, and through her tears told him that she wanted to stay away from Hajime, lest her presence once again be a liability upon him. However relieved her that if she hadn't follow him he would had die before he collasped from being wounded Kasumi immediately taken him to safety and treated his injuries as they were pursue but manage to escape by the train Soon Kasumi arrived at Hajime's House and began tending his injuries after a day Hajime regain conscious seeing Kasumi sleeping by side Hina Hina is Hajime's Younger Sister As children, Hajime and Hina were very close Hajime looked after Hina and they spent their time together all the time, walking and playing outside together. Shuichi Hajime and Shuichi were childhoods friends and hang around and play together as children the two of them often look out for each other However they two became very distant when Shuichi's father had died and Hajime's father Soichiro disappear Ayane Hajime first met Ayane at the Sixth Dead or Alive Tournament under his disguise Mask Man and was his opponent during the semifinals Hajime defeats her which upset her when Hajime formerly introduce himself to her Ayane act rather cold toward Hajime and she became rather annoy that she had to accompany him by Ryu when searching for Kasumi and Donovan whereabouts Overall, she doesn't genuinely hate him, but rather she can't seem to see what's so great or special about him. She has, however, said that he can be kind sometimes and is often grateful when he puts her needs before himself When she face her own biological father Raidou and being overpower by Him as a Cyborg cause her to be emotionally unstable even tried commit suicide until Hajime stop her and came to offer her to listen to her trouble and give her advice and encouragement. Ayane spoke about her past to Hajime on how she was treat as outcast as a child in the village and people took a great fear and dislike towards her and once she learned the truth of her conception when Ayame admitted that she was her biological daughter and the half-sibiling cousin to both Hayate and Kasumi and being Driven by her own anger at being cast out and she devoted herself to honing her Hajinmon abilities beyond any other shinobi in the clan to prove that even she, the lowly "cursed child," could become something great and was consumed with jealousy over the fact that Kasumi was treated like a princess while she was treated as an outcast, so their childhood friendship withered even into their adolescence When Kasumi left the village to avenge Hayate. Hajime ask her if Kasumi knew this before she left the village she answer no saying Kasumi didn't know a thing until she told Kasumi herself and what happen to Hayate when Raidou attack the Village to steel Torn Sky Blast Technique Hajime told Ayane that her hatred was misplaced and what important is what now however Ayane eventually lash out at Hajime stated that he doesn't know nothing how she feel but Hajime hugged her in his arms to console her. Hajime told her that he has all way feel insecure about his lack of skill in martial arts and was jealous of his sister Hina possesses natural talent in it but no matter how he felt he would still care for her sister and realize that Hina didn't want him to shoulder the burden of supporting the whole family on his own when his Father disappear and his mother felt ill due to overwork and see her working hard and doing all of the housework so she could relieve him from his burden oand ask Ayane recall her history she had with Kasumi Ayane began to recall how the time she spend with Kasumi and remember her mother told her that their family bonds were stronger than the shinobi code and cries at this reminder Hajime told her what important is now and not the past and that Kasumi bear burden of her own and should go rescue her and Ayane should help relieving Kasumi from her burdens and should live for the people she care about. Ayane became grateful to him for encouraging her and give her the will to live Ayane starting to have feeling for Hajime and she also notes that being hugged by Hayate felt warm. but she felt embarrassed to admit it Danzo Yujiro Naoki Hajime and Naoki are closed friends since childhood Ryu Hayabusa Hajime and Ryu became Allies and first meet him when he was contacted by the CIA The two are at good term with each other Hayate Leon Hajime became good friends with Leon and Leon agree assist Hajime in anyway he could Helena Douglas Bass Armstrong Zack Gen Fu Eliot Gameplay Hajime has high speed technique and striking power making him a top tier character Appearances